Crait
Crait was a small salty mineral planet located in a remote sector of the galaxy's Outer Rim Territories. Covered with a layer of white salt over its red soil, the planet once hosted a Rebel Alliance outpost during their early rebellion against the Galactic Empire. Many years later, the uninhabited planet became a haven for Leia Organa's Resistance, which resulted in a battle between the Resistance and the First Order on the planet's surface. Description Crait was a small, desolate, and uninhabited planet located in a remote star system of the same name. The planet was rich in minerals and orbited one star. A thick crust of white-colored salt covered nearly the entire planet surface, with red-colored rhodocrosite base beneath. Dominated by large salt flats, the planet also featured mountains, canyons, and deeply sunken waterways—which were possibly home to aquatic creatures. The planet had a Type 1 atmosphere—it was breathable to oxygen-breathers, such as humans. The white salt-covered surface reflected the planet's sunlight, which would be blinding at midday. The sodium-containing salt also made the planet surface slippery, hard to travel; with gusts of wind sending up flumes of white salt. The planet was also inhabited by Vulptices, fox-like creatures with white, crystalline fur that lived within the burrows and tunnels beneath the surface of Crait. History Imperial Era During the reign of the Galactic Empire, the early rebel movement—a loose network of rebel cells led in secret by Senator Bail Organa of Alderaan-established a secret outpost on the northern continent of the planet Crait. In the year 3 BBY, one of these rebel groups attacked Calderos Station, a large Imperial facility used as a deep-space waypoint, to weaken Imperial control and cover rebel shipment tracks to Crait. Although the rebels presumed that all data about Calderos Station was erased, Bail's adopted daughter, Princess Leia Organa, managed to find some old space traffic data which linked Crait and Calderos Station. To discover the identity of the attacker, Leia Organa and her guard Lieutenant Ress Batten traveled to Crait aboard the Polestar. After the ship landed on the planet surface, Leia was detained by rebel soldiers as she refused their proposal to leave Crait immediately. Upon being taken to the base, Leia found out that it was her father who was in charge of this facility, and her parents were secretly organizing a rebel movement against the Empire. The rebel movement eventually turned into a more organized Rebel Alliance, and the Crait outpost was abandoned some time before the Battle of Scarif in 0 BBY, which marked the outbreak of the Galactic Civil War. Later in the Galactic Civil War, Rebel heroes Leia, Han Solo, and Luke Skywalker led the Rebellion to Crait while searching for a location for a new Rebel base. During the search, they encountered Trusk Berinato, a male individual who employed some mining droids to work in the Mines of Crait. As Berinato showed the site to Leia and Solo, the Empire's SCAR Squad had arrived and fought Leia's team. However, SCAR squad was forced to limp away and Leia knew that Crait was not a viable location for a new base. First Order–Resistance War Many years later, some time after the destruction of the Starkiller Base in 34 ABY, Crait became a haven for the fleeing forces of the Resistance, a small military force founded by Leia Organa to combat the First Order. As a result, the planet became a battleground between the two factions, which involved V-4X-D ski speeders and the Millennium Falcon facing off with All Terrain MegaCaliber Six walkers, First Order AT-ATs, TIE/fo, and TIE/sf space superiority fighters. Locations Crait was a desolate and uninhabited world which had neither orbital stations nor spaceports. Prior to 3 BBY, the early rebellion against the Empire established a secret outpost on the northern continent of the planet. The outpost was still there and became a haven for the Resistance some time after 34 ABY. Additionally, Crait hosted mines to extract the planet's minerals. Fauna * Vulptex Vulptex.jpeg|Vulptex Gallery ' kylo-ren-vs-luke-skywalker-crait-wallpaper-2.jpg star-wars-the-last-jedi-trailer-reveals-new-planet-crait_x22w.jpg Battle_of_Crait.jpg Crait_Base_Databank.jpg ' Category:Star Wars Planets Category:Planets